Packaging is an art and at the present time is driven by such diverse forces as marketing, economics and environmental concerns. The product manufacturer is anxious to package a product in a package which will be attractive to the consumer, while at the same time, the consuming public are demanding that packaging materials be minimized, and be, if possible, recyclable, and at the very least be environmentally acceptable from a conservation point of view. The package container thus must therefore be capable of retaining a product through shipping, storage and displaying of the product during the marketing and selling phase at the container's life. It must be robust so as to keep the captive packages so inserted into the containing package in the position without allowing any packages to spill from the package.